


Sick & Sick

by Soulxphantom



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, NSFW Art, Post-Split, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Sicks, Translation, YOLO, double personality, mental problems, satyriasis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulxphantom/pseuds/Soulxphantom
Summary: There is nothing more fucked up than to be a psychologist in sexual abstinence, when you have as patient a Small-Penis-Pretty Japanese boy who has personality problems and is asking you for sex and then running away from you. A scandalous Yuri Katsuki or a slutty one? What would be the biggest problem for Victor?Warning: This work contains images NSFW





	1. Chapter 1

                                                         

There is all kind of problems, some of them are easy to solve and other ones not too much. But it supposed to have a solution to them, though if it is not too heavy maybe is not a problem at all. There are people who have problems but they ignore them until it comes worst and is when they try to correct it.

Victor for his part is not the kind of person who ignore it, he understand perfectly his problem. Nevertheless, he had some difficulties to solve it and an inner doubt about if he does not give a resolution perhaps is because he was actually disinterested do that. In his case he was suffering of satyriasis.  
It could be a serious problem, or could it not. Constantly he managed that debate knowing that he is not good and he should to correct it, he know about some methods and facts that intervene in it, but on every try he ends in a relapse. He was feeling so hypocrite with his patients giving them advices and routines when he not even can do it by himself.

Yes, Victor Nikiforov is a psychologist.

Let’s be realistic, a doctor isn’t diseases free.

For his misfortune, his own profession makes him to feel guilty for having a psychological problem. But no one needs to know that. He doesn’t have a partner, families, and not many acquaintances, the people that crossed in his life used to be transient just like his adventures, and unfortunately that feeds his problem.  
He was handsome, more than he should. His hairs were fine and silky, his eyes blue as the sky that capture attention of any person to see them, fleshy and shiny lips, a well-defined face, long lashes, well-worked muscles, any detail that you would see make him a flawless person. In consequence, a smile and a seductive sight was enough to take anyone to a bed.

It had to be admitted, his charisma makes him charming and he was very good in what he does. But that doesn’t stop to make him a sick guy. His sexual activity were uncontrolled such an extreme that he decided to set it aside, what is not easy. His body misses the physic contact, a piece of flesh inside him, and the taste of the skin. However it is considered, he had favoritism with men, to be top or bottom isn’t a problem.

Fine, he was sure that he doesn’t have willpower. It only remained to opt for a discriminatory measure, Have you listened the fact that Japanese guys have a small penis? Well, that sounds so fucking disappointing and what better than to put in abstinence a sex addicted in a country where he wouldn’t be sexuality satisfied. With that idea in his mind, is how Victor ends in the country of the rising sun.

And what good was if he found foreigners? Unable to avoid he ended sleeping with the first guy that corresponded at his mischievous look in the bar. At least this brings down his action field and increment his culpability. He held himself back as far as he could, but at the first week he exploded as the addict he was.  
Even worse, he was stressed, anxious, with headache and whole that despair entails. So without being able to avoid it he ends in a bar looking for a prey, flirting with whoever he finds attractive until a pair of green eyes hypnotized him, a very appetizing man that agreed to have some drinks with him. After midnight they were getting undress in a Motel room.

Terrible, Nikiforov didn’t notice the ring that the man carried until the moment that they were on the bed, it was a wedding ring. The needs of his body forced him to ignore that just for have sex with someone and for the first time of his life, Victor slept with a marry man.

He can prove it: he is sick.

Maybe the solution wasn’t to try to left his mania abruptly and just to reduce how often he fucks with someone, in this way he could adapt himself slowly to a change, until without realizing it is considered someone more normal. Reaching to just do it once weekly, maybe twice in an extreme case.  
It was just to be horny; when stress came back he just went to take a cold shower and to try to vary his routine. Going to the park, cinema or anywhere, just need to entertain in something, even to attend a customer could be useful. He likes to analyze these people, he have listened that the pressure on the Japanese population is big, and yes, he have quite work.

The only problem was to get disappointed by himself, because attend who attend, never found someone with biggest problems than his. It’s too much to ask find a really sick person that makes him feel more optimistic with himself? Come’on, there must have been something worse.  
And when he lost the hope about that, finally he found him.


	2. Chapter 2

The afternoon was unpleasant, a storm invaded the city and in the middle of noisy thunders and the overwhelming rainy drips, Nikiforov ended sheltering in a library that luckily it was still open even though it was too late. There weren’t too many people in the place, just someone reading a book and the manager.

After drying his feet at the entrance, disguised his purpose walking to the furniture, pretending to seek a book, when he actually just wanted to make time for let the rain pass a little before retiring. Entering little by little, while he lost himself between shelve and shelve. Maybe would find something interesting for reading. He just wanted to distract a little and ignore the fact that the rain it causes him a tremendous depression that he just deletes it with physic contact.

He have become metalized, in days like this one, he used to spend the night in his office drinking a few glasses of wine while he looking at some magazines until fall sleep. And this is not what he precisely had planned, but at least he eliminates any morbid image in his mind.

“Ah…” He heard in the background, while lightly a shiver ran through Nikiforov’s body, trying to not misinterpret that tiny noise which after a few moments was repeated again.  
Hear it at third time was the limit before deciding to go to the background of library where that moan came. He needed to check if isn’t a product of his own imagination or effectively he lost his mind. Plus while he goes ahead he could find the noise with more clarity, checking out the hall where the sound comes from. Peeking out slowly, with surprise he discovered what was happening.

He didn’t want to see much, just a slight glance that disturbed him. There was a girl wearing a short skirt in the background on all fours pats without underwear, opening her white and fleshy buttocks, while with the another hand was get inside an object in her anus, trembling and shaking in her moves. 

    

“What an insane…”

Thought Victor for himself. Unable to understand how could anyone do such barbarities in a public place. Well, he wasn’t good at his mind, but even he feel enough sane for not do a thing like that. Now he would want to run out from that library or to interrupt that indecent young lady just for see her reaction.  
Well, she was an estranger.I t would not affect him to make the interruption to see if that girl stops doing obscene things in public, for God sake. At less she should do that at home!

With double-moralist feeling, while finally he ended up giving a big sigh and pretending to seek a book. Making that unembarrassed young lady get up after introduce all the object in her inside, put on her panties and fixed her skirt, then she was pretending to look for a book as well.  
This girl is very bad, and it left him in shock, so shocked than he couldn’t dissimulate. Mouth opened Victor tried to find words to express his offence, in contrast the brunette just smiles to him being a sassy girl. She even getting closer to him and whispering a few words close to him.

“I don’t understand my Japanese is awful” Said Victor trying to trying to break free of the same uncomfortable situation he was generating

“I told you that you look like someone with a good cock” A stronger voice was heard, with a masculine tone coming out from the brunette girl that shocked him.

“Are you a man?” Asked with a kind frightened by the answer. For such, the girl with cute brown eyes ended up lifting her skirt and showing a bulging penis on badly laid panties.

Yeah, is not a girl, it was a Japanese boy with cute face and tiny penis.

“My name is Yuri” He said smiling and then biting his own lips “You’re a good-locking man. Can I have your number?

This was the biggest of the stems, actually Victor wanted to run away and in same time he wanted to let loose with laughter in that place. Exactly he didn’t know how to reply, it was incredibly traumatic and unexpected. It was not that the boy was ugly, on the contrary, he is strangely attractive, with fines features just as the women, big and shinning eyes, thin lips, but at the first time, the Russian guy wasn’t interested in touches and slept with him.  
Wow, he had given the right country. He would never see the Japanese in the same way, and he’ll delay in erase from his memories to this peculiar person. After letting out a slight laugh Victor slipped a small card out of his coat to give it to the brunette boy.

Victor Nikiforov- Psychologist

He wasn’t afraid to share his phone number and office address, he just want it to make fun of him.

“I really recommend that you call me” Answered with a smile in his face, to finally give him a pat on the head and despite the weather, leave the library. Giving one last look at the boy in feminine clothes that would remain in his memory.


	3. Chapter 3

The day was relatively common, there was nothing in his schedule or activities outside the work that it intends to do. The only thing left to do was to make a big mockery of him, given that since the incident with the trap in the library there was nothing else in his mind, which includes to not wanting to have sex.

“Yuri, Yuri, Yuri”

It was incredible, for a moment he actually believed that it was a girl. Though at first place he saw him from far, his legs were really white and well formed. Long time no see a great peachy ass, probably the last time he slept with a woman. What can he do? It’s hard that a man have a well formed butt.  
That classic thoughts of a dirty minded.

The sound of the office’s door interrupted his thoughts, causing a small laugh in him. Thanks God he had something to do before to begin with that degenerate attitude that he detested. Without a moment's thought, he opened the door, where he ended receiving a person quite unexpected. 

A young brunette boy with glasses. He could see I could tell the perfect shape of his facial features from wherever he went, except that on this occasion he brought glasses and his eyes would look at him timidly before turning the face aside.

“Good afternoon” He said softly “Are you the Mr. Nikiforov?”

“Y-yes… I am” He reacted a little slow by the surprise. 

“Sorry, I didn’t know if I should book an appointment for telephone or something like that, so I ended coming here directly…”

“Ah, no problem, Yuri, don’t you?” The boy blushed more than he already was in the moment that he heard his name. While Victor finish opening the door to let him in his office.

“Did I say to you my name?” Asked nervous.

“Yes, you forget it?”

“Sorry, actually I don’t use to remember everything I do” Confessed “I suffer a kind of multiple personality disorder.

This is totally new for Nikiforov… 

Or have to be bullshit. How the trap of the library doesn’t remember that he has shown him the penis? He just exhibits himself and then says that he doesn’t remember? This guy is talking serious or is just a trick? 

Still doubting what he had to do, he let her into his office. Without ceasing to see him attentively, he doesn’t look like someone dangerous but Victor was feeling restless in the waiting that suddenly this brunette young guy begins to get naked and to be sexually assaulted by him.

God, is this a punish for to discriminate the Japanese’s little penis? He doesn’t have the fault to prefer the major leagues. Anyway, Victor suspected that it would bring him many –and hot– problems. 

Happens what happens, at less he remember that nice ass.

If someone wants to sexually assault to Victor Nikiforov, they doesn’t know with who they are getting into.


	4. Chapter 4

“Ok, let me understand this… You have a second personality than is bringing to you problems recently. Since when you noticed it?” Victor was trying to assimilate the case, breathing deep while he listens with attention to the guy lying on the coach of his office.

“I think that this came about I was 17 years old, but I’m not very sure. Usually I’m not aware about what I do when he appear, but when I was in that age it was when the other me made a disaster in the High School I attended” The guy responded as if it were natural for him. The excess of naturally just causes doubts in Nikiforov about veracity of the answers.

“What kinds of stuff do your ‘other me’?” He kept the questionnaire, observing in detail waiting for the boy to make a mistake and expose his lies. He was regretting enormously for give to the guy his business card.

“I don’t know… Sometimes, I just wake up tired and I don’t know what he done, but I have woke up in jail ‘because he made destruction in a store, for exhibitionism too, sometimes I wake up finding feminine clothes in my apartment." 

“Do not you take any medication to control it?”

“Well, yes I do… But I don’t think that is working” Liar, he just want sex. Why he doesn’t admit it? 

“Is there something that maybe the reason for he appears?” 

“I don’t know… My previous therapist asked me the same thing, but we never solve the problem”

“Have you been attended with another psychologist before?” If he extend the information he could made that tiny penis loose his thread of lies and expose him.

“Ah, yes. If you like, I can give you my expedient the next time” Shit. Expedient? “I’ve had eight psychologists”

“What?” He asked without thinking.

“S-sorry, actually I’ve been dealing with this problem, I just have not had any progress. If you don’t want to take my case I’ll understand, I’ve been rejected a couple of time so I’m used to it. You can put me to the test. I just… want that you attend me for a time, for calm him a little… 

“To calm him?” Yuri frizzed for a moment, pressing his fists while he looks worried in his face “If you want me as psychologist you have to be honest with me and trust me, I won’t tell anybody about your problems, that’s for sure. 

“Almost two years ago, I bought a t-shirt that I like it so much, it was very comfortable so it was my favorite one, and I began to wear it very often. It wasn’t big deal, but I liked. 

“So, what does it have to do?” Victor raised a brow. 

“The other guy doesn’t like it” Yuri sigh “One day, when I woke up, he left me a letter on the pedestal table. It said that if I don’t stop to use homeless ugly clothes and buy something decent, he would burn it” 

“He did?”

“Yes…” The boy started to shiver while his eyes gotten wet “Three days after the letter, when I woke up he had burned all my clothes. The only thing that survive was the clothes I was wearing, and I’d woken up with feminine lingerie” Unable to avoid it, the jet began to carve the eyes, trying to not let fall any tear. He wanted to show some strength but he couldn’t stand for so long “I’m afraid not to obey what he asks of me, on the morning I woke up there was a note, he said that to end my current psychologist and address myself to you or he would break the windows of at least five police patrols.

After hearing the whimpers of that Japanese guy, finally Victor began to believe him, it wasn’t normal that someone could lie to him to the point of crying; at least it had never happened to him. In other cases he only had to approach to him and spread out the arms with a smile on his face.

“Calm down, I’ll help you with that problem. I’ll do what I can for help you” Victor held him in his arms as he brought his head to his shoulder, letting him take out everything he carriedso that he would relieve himself.

“I don’t know what he is looking for in you…”

“He wants sex, isn’t obvious?”

Victor was sorry for the another Yuri, he would give to him what he wanted, for his professional ethics he couldn’t sleep with a patient, much less he wanted an event like this to disturb the original Yuri. He’s going to challenge to him, he’ll challenge to sassy Yuri that has inside.


	5. Chapter 5

“Good morning, Yuri!” A tan man in uniform greeted chewing a donut.

“Good morning, Phichit” Replied the brunette while he was approaching his place in the cafeteria. Sitting for a moment while looking for something in his bag “Ah, I can’t find it”

“Did you lose something?” Said that tan guy without letting go the donut from his mouth, placing on the table a folder from which he drew a sheet. 

“I wanted to give you the phone number of my new psychologist” The guy finally found it “His name is Victor Nikiforov. 

“Eh?! What happened with Minako?! I thought that you were comfortable to go to her therapy” Screamed Phichit exalted “You have not changing psychologist since a long time. 

“Nothing happened, I had an unexpected” Yuri faked a smile, trying to take it with calm.

“It was him again, right?” The brunette inflated his cheeks.

“It cannot be helped...” Yuri sighed.

“Have you talked to any person that I advised you?”

“Phichit, my problem is mental, I don’t need an exorcist” 

“But what would you do if I’m right and you have an evil spirit that possess you”

“Have you ever seen me float?”

“No”

“Speaking another language?”

“No”

“Twisting my feet and body?”

“Yes, that time when you ended as stripper in a Whoreplace. But how flexible!”

“Supernaturally”

“That wasn’t humanly, Yuri! You were sexier than the strippers of the place”

“I’m being serious, Phichit…” 

“Just think it, you don’t lose anything for try” Laughed the police “Well, why he got mad with Minako? Something happened?” 

“No… is just… that…” Yuri’s cheeks get blushed softly, attracting some curiosity his friend and making him to smile impudently.

“What’s happened?” He asked excited.

“My new psychologist is… attractive” Yuri wanted to cover his face with the sheets that had just been received “I don’t know about his intention about him, I did not suspect anything, I just went with the business card that he left and resulted that he is handsome. Is not that I have badly thought about him, is just that he was attentive and offered me help…”

“Huh, yep, you don’t have a bad thought” Phichit got fun with the reactions of the Japanese boy “So, why do you emphasize the fact that he is handsome? My little, innocent and not badly thought friend”

“And the next day, when I woke up I received another note with a chocolate…” The brunette took out a piece of paper, showing to the enthusiastic tan guy in front of him.

[Congratulations, champion I give you a point for the hug with that candy. Have you though the idea of change your name to ‘Yuri Nikiforov’? Because I have, begin to consider it because I want a blue eyes certificated foreigner]

“Oh my God, Yuri! The another Yuri likes someone!” Exclaimed surprised.

“Phichit, don’t yell out” He ashamed for the brunette’s screams “I’ll need your help, I don’t know what he would do with the new psychologist, I don’t want that he to attack him or something rare… Can you go for me after every meeting?”

“One more review to the list? Well, I’ll talk to Nishigori about that for when we have to change turns” Commented Phichit doubtful.

“Is unnecessary to add something more to the list, I’ll schedule visits to the psychologist after work. There will be two-hour sessions, at 20:00 I would finish and go home”

“So it would be the last inspection of the day” He leaned back, trying to get an idea about it “I think that wouldn’t be bad idea that your psychologist talk to your lawyer, to explain the situation…”

“I hope that it takes it easy…” 

“Did you mention your criminal record?” 

“Something like that… He didn’t look surprised for exhibitionism…”

“We hope that by fulfilling the whims of the other, it does not appear frequently. If so, you’ll have time for flirt with the Doc”

“I won’t to flirt with him! I don’t like men. Why I would like them? I don’t want to cause problems and confuse him…” 

“I wouldn’t be mad if you would be gay” Phichit pouted and finished eating the donut.

“That’s gross, please, cut it out” Yuri frowned.

“Come on, sign my blog, I must go patrolling. At the visit of 14:00 you tell me more about it” He snorted.

“Okay” Yuri pulled a pen from his pocket to sign the paper. For problems with police his lawyer had arranged for Yuri to be free, pleading because he could follow the routine of a normal person and it wasn’t necessary to send him to a psychiatric hospital. Making a deal with the judge but with the clause that Yuri was to be inspected three times a day.  
One way or another, Yuri end being friend of the policemen who watch him. Phichit Chulanot, the newbie and most neglected of all it became he’s best friend. Person who covered one of his disasters or took him out of moments that would bother Yuri normally.

At less, the another Yuri tolerates him, after all, who else would take the sexy photos? It was good that Yuri until the moment did not ask for who the photographer was.


	6. Chapter 6

“Yuri Nikiforov…uh” Whispered Yuri while glancing the building of the psychologist’s office before decide to get into, looking up to the top of the third floor window behind which should be “Don’t be stupid, Yuri”

He sighed crestfallen before go in. Procuring to be punctual how it should be. Going forward slowly up stairs and being received immediately by that tall man who was showing him his blue eyes. So glowing and beautiful, light blue as the sky.

“Good morning, Yuri” Smiled to him and let him to get into the office, trying to hide the joy of knowing about he was with _tiny penis_ “I’ve never had punctual patients before, I’m accustoming to this.

“It seems rude to me to keep you waiting” Yuri sit on the coach, getting uncomfortable for the attentive Russian glance.

“Well, Yuri. For starting, I would like to define to your _Another me_. Do you have a special way to call him?”

“Actually, I don’t. I mean, he is me, is not a little ridiculous calling to myself in another way?”

“Then I’ll calling him _Eros_ ”

“But…”

“He is Eros” Sentenced.

“As you say…” Yuri bent, giving in to the will of that man. Staring at his outfit, he looks so good with that black shirt and gray pants; it makes a nice contrast and makes his face shine. It is logic why the other guy likes it “But, what it means _Eros_?”

“The God of sexual attraction, someone a little homosexual” Who, now remembering, it was represented in a statue with a tiny dick.

“Can we change it? Is not so pleasant” He said dryly. Making Victor to feel strange for his reaction.

“But I think that it go well for you”

“I’m not homosexual” Grumbled “I hate when people think that”

“Do you have a problem with that?”

“Is gross”

He was sorry for Eros, but Yuri was screwing up. Another fact for the list of why Yuri Katsuki low him his passions. Those damn homophobic people…  There was more chance of sleep with the guy with the smaller penis around the world than support to that people that just discus and critics to the LGBT community.

“Is something natural, you don’t need to be closed minded” Sighed Victor trying to take it with calm.

“Sorry…” He felt intimidated. 

“Well, now describe to me how Eros is. You commented to me that he has anger starts and that he can be violent. There is something more in particular?

“He likes to dress a little extravagant… with necklines and shorts”

 “Does he have any particular tastes with people? I could see that he likes men” Yuri frowned; he doesn’t like the fact that the _other guy_ don’t hide his preferences.

“I’ve never know about his sexual preferences. Is not like he came out everyday” He lied.

“Geez… Then, can you describe him by yourself? Anything that you know about he is important”

“He likes to call for attention, it doesn’t matter where he goes, and he always wants to be the attention center… I don’t know what to say actually, I don’t understand” Yuri made a face “I thought that you would be asking to me some questions to find why it came or how to fix this”

“Don’t take it bad, but you seem to me a very crystalline person, I do not think you are problematic. The one that should be taken care of is Eros not your normal personality, so, I could deduce that your another psychologist tried with you already for logic”

“You are right” he squatted down smiling “I’m not an interesting person, in that aspect he is better than me. Eros is who need more attention.

**_“Congratulations, Eros”_ **

Thought Yuri for himself. Feeling down his mood, while he knotted his knees a little and squeezed them sitting in that same place. He wasn’t interesting, attractive, sociable, dared, he could define Eros as his opposite pole. Eros, that man being strange as he was, was able to make people notice him, to seduce if he want.

_“Eros Nikiforov, how does it sound? It’s a shame that you can’t try to be lover of that man because I’m in the middle, and I don’t have interest in make a fool, I shouldn’t like men. Understand”_

He said for himself, before turning to see the cute blue eyes again, while that pinky lips and shine began to moving for make a word, delighting his gaze.


	7. Chapter 7

“Yi hivi rigi priblims Yiri Plisitski” Grumped the young blonde guy, lied on the coach of the office, with feet up and crossed arms.

“Enough of those grunts, Yuri Plisetsky!” Yelled a woman firmly, while Victor was watching bored and pretending to be attentive.

“Fuck this! I don’t need a fucking therapist!” The boy hit his feet on the bureau “Leave me with the booby hatch and you’ll regret it, old witch”

“As you see, Yuri has anger control problems. We wanted to entrust him to you for solve this problem”

“ _He needs a spanking, not a therapist_ ” Thought Victor for himself, while looking sideways to the teenager who just scratched his bureau with the shoes.

“I understand your worry, Miss Lilia…”

“I don’t need you to talk to me nice to place me; I just want you to get Yuri to behave properly”

“U-understood…” He felt a bit intimidated.

“I jist wint yi ti git Yiri ti bihivi pripirli” He grunted again “Even if you're a bootlicker, you'll be treat like a dog”

“I need you to assign a schedule to brought you the boy for a therapy, I only have available since 14 o’clock after highs school, cannot attend on Tuesdays and Thursdays for their ballet classes, Saturday’s for piano courses and Sunday has been assigned as a day free of activities” The woman remained reflecting “Must be at home before 20 o’clock to avoid worries, please take consideration about times for transport and that he must do his homework”

“Uh… From 16 o’clock to 17 o’clock?” He didn’t want to take too much time with the boy.

“16 o’clock to 18 o’clock is great for me” The woman took out a schedule and began to write down the indicated information “I thing that he needs an intensive help and the problem is required to be resolved as soon as possible”

“Yes… as you say…” What the hell he would be doing taking care of a teenager whose most obvious problem is to be going through the changes of puberty?

“No fuck, will I waste hours of my life with this old man?”

“He is a specialist; he’ll know what to do with you so that you reflect on your life and repent of your rebellion” Victor raised his eyebrow.

“Are you serious?”

“Something like that…” Replied Victor “I’m able to listen to your concerns and evaluate your situation, based on that I’ll put some recommendations or treatment to correct your problems or help you face them”

“Do you pay to this bastard for nothing?” Victor only rubbed his temples when he heard him.

“Well, I’ll do my best to remedy the attitude of this boy”

“I hope so and if you excuse me, I have important business to attend to. I’ll bring you Yuri the next Monday on the according time” The woman got up of the place quickly, while the boy got up grudgingly.

“I'll leave you bald if you think to make me something wrong” Both people were withdrawn, while the teenager didn’t stop to giving him that look of unconditional hatred at the psychologist.

“Yes, sure... Nice to meet you”

Are all Yuri's crazy?

After close the door, finally Nikiforov could take a break waiting for the Japanese guy, who by the way was slow to arrive. Is not normal in him to be so late, it was 18:30 and he usually is in his office five minutes before 18 o’clock.

They had exchanged telephone numbers, so he called him for an assistance confirmation, and for his luck, he responded rather quickly.

“Good afternoon, I’m Victor Nikiforov, I wanted to confirm your assistance today” He tried to talk as normal and calm as possible.

“I’m sorry, Daddy, I needed to renew my wardrobe”

“Eros?”

After listening to the sound of the phone being hung, Victor returned the phone to his place. He must make a plan something or he would fail as Yuri’s psychologist, even more so if he started to visit him. Is not a common patient that just stops visiting him anymore if he don’t it was because of the problem that he was supposed to be solving.

.

**_Thank you so much for reading_ **


	8. Chapter 8

Yuri hasn’t attended to his therapies in five days. Though if he remembers well, he has a legal agreement that obliged him to attend in exchange for his freedom. He did something wrong? It doesn’t matter if he just had a couple of sessions, it was worrisome the quickly refuse. That is to say, at least he should have given him an opportunity to know if he had a good session with him or not. But just in two days, a couple of days were enough to get away from him and without even warning.

The last times he tried to contact him, Yuri didn’t reply his messages and phone calls, and the last time when he replied him, was attended by Eros sharply. What should he do? What if he got a trouble? Victor remembers that Yuri was in jail a couple of days for making a disaster in a store. Any reason was exasperated.

He shouldn’t treat him like a normal patient, Yuri needs more vigilance. Ergo, he met him for sexual games in a public library. Eros must be able to do a lot of things, and this stop causing fun for him.

Without waiting for more time, he ended seeking among his papers where he has the number of the policeman routinely watching over Yuri. If he had problems with police, that guy would be the one indicated to know something about him.

“Good afternoon. Mr. Chulanont?” Victor tried to calm down his voice.

“Yes. Who is this?” Replied him immediately.

“I’m Victor Nikiforov, Yuri Katsuki’s psychologist”

“Eh?!Yuri did you something wrong? I’ll go immediately” Answered altered.

“No, is not that. I wanted to asking for his whereabouts, Yuri haven’t assisted to his sessions with me in the last five days and it start to making me worry” Commented Victor, trying to breath deep for calming himself, though he was desperate.

“What do you mean?” Asked the guy without understanding “Yuri have been assisting to his sessions in your office, I pick him right there every day” A twinge came to Nikiforov’s chest, without understand what was happening.

“I… I understand. Sorry and thank you for informing”

Something there was wrong, the psychologist started to feel nervous. He peered out the window into the street to check out if he finds to see Yuri from afar, but out there he just observed cars passing in the streets in that rainy afternoon. It wasn’t possible to see too much. Unable to bear, he came out running from his office, willing to seeking him in the streets if Yuri hides in somewhere.

Nevertheless, just enough to go down stairs for find the boy sitting on the first floor staircase, covering from the rain. Holding his knees with his arms, even with his jacket drenched.

“Yuri? What are you doing?”

The guy turned at him frightened, he got up immediately ready to leave running away. Nevertheless, Nikiforov jumped immediately to reach him, he rammed his body to catch him in his arms. Holding him to not let him go.

“Don’t scare me like that” The pressure in Victor’s chest didn’t go down “You don’t have idea about how worry I was. Don’t do that to me again, okay?”

On impulse, Victor kissed him on the cheek and then on the forehead, while still holding him. Recharging his head at his own shoulder, for let him finally let off, he felt Yuri’s tears wetting his shirt.

“Calm down… Something bad happened to you?” He asked after giving him space. Let him free of an arm to caress his cheek, cleaning his tears.

“Eros… throw my clothes again and replaced for another” He said, trembling and separating a little to open the zipper of his huge jacket. Showing these new clothes; a very tight t-shirt in a beautiful pastel blue with white stripes, easily it combines with skinny black pants.

Isn’t an extravagant outfit, it just suites him very well. Out of being something like the loose pants just like Yuri use to wear very often.

“Yuri. What’s bad with those clothes? It suits you those colors, you look good-looking” He couldn’t understand the problem.

“I don’t like it” Replied he puckering his lips, with the same face of deception of that first day in his office.

“Have you was avoiding me for not see you like that?” The guy nodded softly.

“I just… don’t like it. I don’t like this” Victor hugged him again in his arms, trying to give him calm while he understands the problem here.

“Don’t you like that people see you attractive?”

Yuri doesn’t answer.

Holy God, both faces of Yuri were wrong. He was beginning to understand what was happening to that rare guy.

.

**_Thanks for reading_ **


	9. Chapter 9

Yuri was a very rare guy, letting aside his evident personality problem. After what happened in that afternoon, Victor took on the task of seek in another sources what was his character, insomuch as Yuri haven’t say too much by himself. Beginning for making questions to both policemen than watch over him: Takeshi Nishigori and Pichit Chulanont.

Nishigori by himself just knows basic stuff; just interact with Yuri very subtly about his job. He knows about Yuri’s work history, his moving and some places that he frequented. While Chulanont it seems that has another version wider about Katsuki and doesn’t feel annoying for coopering if is in favor to that Japanese guy.

That brunette knows perfectly about the contrasts between Yuri and Eros, since the vestment to diary diet.

Yuri is guzzler and it’s easy for him to gain weight, while Eros was a dietitian, frustrated for the bad alimentary habits of the predominant part. Thought doesn’t sound like a big thing, it was. Once that Yuri begins to gain weight, Eros appears more often. He obliged him to run in the entire city or went to Gym just for to recuperate his shape.

No, for nothing in the world Eros would accept a chubby at the waist.

About clothes, Yuri use to wear comfy clothes, like loose pants, very often a hoodie. When the Japanese guy doesn’t update wardrobe in too many time, his counterpart make away with any duds and replaced for new ones. Most of them were presentable clothes, some of them elegant, and some other erotic duds.

Katsuki had to have a week with a depression stronger than usual, dressing like that until the next pay with which little by little it would go buying duds that he like and use to wear. Besides, he doesn’t use to go out. He hardly had intentions of going out on the street.

Eros likes party night and even he could end as stripper. Pichit doesn’t stop him, at less that things become hotter and people try to touch him.

Letting aside the flirty facet of Eros, he doesn’t like sex. He suspect that if he sleep with a random person, Yuri would cry in an entire fucking fortnight for having loose his virginity and would like to throwing up of a building. While Yuri didn’t go out from the little bubble that impeded to begin a love relationship.

For the moments, Eros sounds like someone saner than the original Yuri, if not because the indecent Yuri do stupid stuff like cross-dressing and masturbation in a library.

Nikiforov never wouldn’t forgive the trauma that caused in him, even though his sexual appetite had diminished. At less for now he was distracted thinking in ways to solve the problem, or at less try that Yuri go out to streets more often, he felt like a babysitter for choosing to looking for Yuri at work, with the intention of avert that he runs away suddenly or to repeat what happened the past week.

Not even Plisetsky made him reach that point.

Whatever the case, Victor is sorry for Yuri, but he would make that Yuri accustom oneself to have more contact with other people, although he is forced to embrace him every day secretly.

Without exceeding the line, afraid that Eros appear and try to subdue him in a corner.

Victor didn’t trust in Eros’s intentions, and he won’t, he still has the slight suspicion that this guy wants sex.

He just had two possible options: forced Yuri to go with him because he finally wants to sleep with anyone and pretends that at less know him to avoid a disorder, or if isn’t, he wanted him to take away the prudish in the brunette.

He was cunning, very cunning.

Victor wouldn’t give up, he had two weeks without sex and he wanted to break a new personal record.

.

**_Thanks for reading_ **

 


	10. 10

“I think that you suppress yourself too much, Yuri” Commented that silver hair man, staring at him steadily “Even if you don’t want to accept it, I think that this is not the kind of life that you would like to have, you accumulate so many emotions that it’ll end bursting in you as a totally different person.

He sighed while drinking quietly a cup of coffee, in one of those rainy days to which he was already accustomed. Together in that office with that habitual silence given that Yuri used to not express very much. He just relates some vague event about his life until the long corner of the sofa, crawling away so far as he can of the Russian guy.

“I don’t want to be like him” He answered softly “My life could be perfect if he wouldn’t appear”

“You might to be a little more sincere” That tall man stood up of his place, walking to the sofa for having a seat aside the brunette boy “I’m not asking you to be like a crazy exhibitionist, but maybe a neutral spot between Eros and you” 

“I’m good like this. I’ve never committed any madness before; Eros is who made everything wrong. 

“Yuri” Whispered with a seductive tone, getting closer his face to the another boy’s face “You would be attractive to me if you would stop to be so shy”

“B-but!” Little by little I was beginning to feel how Victor’s respiration was rubbing his neck. Victor was getting closer softly while caressing him with his nose. 

“Will you let me to take your natural Eros?” He said before bite him lightly on the nape. Victor was starting to put his hands under the t-shirt for giving him a caress on the chest. 

“V-Victor… Y-you shouldn’t do that” He said between stuttering, while he heard just a tiny and seductive laugh from his enigmatic psychologist.

“Why not? You like this” Victor laughed, starting to caress Yuri’s nipples for pinch them “Yuri, stop to pressing yourself…”

The brunette guy was scare, with his cheeks burning of shame. He was feeling those intruders’ hands touching his body and making his temperature getting high. Yuri was twisting for those light touches than little by little was getting more intense, lifting the shirt while he directed his body to sit on his legs.

“Ah… Victor…” Yuri moaned feeling when a hand got down to inside his pants, touching him, gently caressing his phallus in that corner. 

“Do you want to  _ do it _ ? Don’t you want to be a virgin anymore?” Victor whispered while started to kiss his neck “For me, your wish is my command” 

Quickly he stopped to touch him, pulling his hands out of that guy’s clothes, he take him and settled on the coach. He abruptly withdrew Yuri’s pants, showing the white legs, without any doubt he removed the underwear. Yuri immediately tried to run away from him, turned around trying to run out. However, Yuri was fastened by Victor, without letting him escape of the small sofa Yuri was scrubbed prone.

Victor was taking to Yuri from the buttocks and stretching him back. Yuri’s heart was beating a thousand per hour; he was feeling the skin bristling for the touch of that handsome man.

“C-could you… be more delicate?” Yuri said in low voice, surrendering to the force of his psychologist. Trying to turn around a bit to see the pretty eyes that called him so much attention. He didn’t want to change the kind image that he had about that man, he preferred to end yielding and being treated with affection. 

“I’ll be as delicate as you wish if you let me enter inside you…” Victor purred.

“Who in his compos mentis won’t want to be yours?” Yuri asked nervous while was trying to break free a smile.

“Do you like me, Yuri?” Victor reclined a little more over Yuri’s body, beginning to undoing his pants.

“Don’t make me to say such things” Answered Yuri embarrassed.

“If you do I’ll give you a prize, Yuri”

But that is bad…” Victor finally breaks free his penis, beginning to rub to the brunette’s butt. Moving with his hands in a slowly way, touched the entrance of the brunette, who was shaking the legs. He did not introduce it; he only played to shake that first-time guy. 

“I… I like you” Yuri said softly.

“What did you said? I didn’t hear you” Giggled mockingly.

“T-that I like you!” Yuri yelled out startled, feeling his heart beating in his hand for saying those words. Moving abruptly and falling flat on the floor. He winced scared when he felt the knock and couldn’t move his hands correctly.

Perceiving at last that he was in a dark room and that he just fell of his bed wrapped in the sheets, he’d got back to the reality abruptly, taking some seconds for think and realizes that he was dreaming. 

He just had a weird dream with his therapist.

“Ah! Shit!” Shout before lying again on his bed and start kicking.

Why he found the address and phone number of someone so attractive? That fucking Eros played a trap to him for making him lives with an attractive man who seems taken from magazine.

_ “Don’t do a crazy thing with the psychologist”  _

He said to himself while he was plunging his face in his pillow, hearing how hard his heart was beating, and feeling uncomfortable for the erection that just got. He wanted to die in that moment although he knew that nobody was watching him.

.

**_Thank you so much for reading_ **


	11. 11

The day was relatively heavy.

Victor it haven’t any mood to go out, but he had to. Heading down to the clinic to collect the results of some analyzes that he do every month. Same reason why in every end of the month he feel all the weight of the world on his shoulders, losing the hunger and ending with a huge horror sensation. 

It doesn’t matter how many times he does this, he always feel like that.

After the envelope of the results was delivered to him, he always end waiting until he get back to his home for read it, he would avoid to make a public scene  in the case to no having a good result. So he just wait for relax, to take a shower and to serve a glass of wine before to be hit by the reality. Victor broke the envelope, waiting for the verdict. 

_ “VIH” _ He trembles just reading it. He did a last breath before to continue, feeling the urge to choke on the whole bottle of wine.

_ “Negative”  _ Victor felt his soul coming back to his body, but with more desire to drink the whole wine rack.

It was bad, too bad and he is lousy trying to fix it. He couldn’t to avoid feeling nervous even after taking days without contact with someone. That is to say, he used condoms as it should for protection. But that doesn’t avoid feeling some regret after sleeping with strange men.

Being diagnosed with hypersexuality two years ago was funny, at least the first months. He could to presume to be insatiable in a bed even knowing the fact that it is an illness, later stopped being funny when his partner ended up with him being jaded about that he just think about fuck. 

A partner that don’t accept him for how is he wouldn’t matter, but the fact that any of his relationships it not works for the same reason it means something, thing that get worse when he started to desperate and ending inside bars in the seeking of someone who wanted to spend the night with him. He wasn’t even able to look for a partner, his heat was annoying.

It wasn’t normal to take into account how much he spends on condoms between his weekly expenses.

_ “Yuri has more problems than me, isn’t he?” _ He tried to take comfort comparing his problem with someone else's.

Come on, the only way he would be worse would be if it ended up wanting to copulate with an animal or if he dared to have sex in public. Isn’t like he criticizes porn actors who access to these things.

He just doesn’t want to look like an indecent though he thought about penises most of the time.

Huge and hard penises that make him to ending drink wine more than can every month end.

He needed Yuri to help him not to think about sex and to and be distracted at least in his madness. What is he doing in this moment? Sleeping? Throw Eros clothes? Or Eros is actually looking for to work as actor of porn movie where he fucks a dog in public? 

He wouldn’t imagine that kind of obscenities with his patient. But he could be distracted from his depression by his monthly tests imagining filthy things with Yuri. 

_ “Sorry, Yuri, I don’t regret anything”  _

.

**_Thank you so much for reading_ **


	12. 12

“Something bad happened, Yuri?” Asked the silver hair man, while was observing the Japanese guy, he was surprised that he brought more than usual clothes. At least, the use of gloves isn’t common in Yuri and if it happened what he thought happened, then means that Eros did something and he is in another repression phase. 

“Nothing has happened” Yuri ended up taking out a scarf to wear before going to work.

Even though they were rainy days, Victor continued to insist on going to pick him up at the food store where he worked, asking to himself if the recent mania derived of the cold coming from the rain or he was right and something has happened. Whatever the case, he has a plan already to obligate Yuri to get close a little. 

“You mind if we share umbrella?” He tried to smile nicely, to sound more convincing “I wanted to make my good action today and offering my umbrella to a client that just went out and doesn’t have one. I thought that won’t be a problem if I cover myself with yours in the road” 

“Don’t do irresponsible things” Replied Yuri in a monotonous tone, so Nikiforov couldn’t grasp if he responded angrily, with the scarf, glasses and the beanie he couldn’t see his face. 

Shit, he didn’t advance in anything.

“I’ll take that as yes” Victor sighed “Would you really leave me covered in the rain?”

“I can find one for you, there shouldn’t be a store so far” Victor inflated the cheeks; he took the umbrella, took his hand and make him to go out with him to the street “Victor!” 

“It’s getting late, we can’t continue to wasting time in the same thing or I'll change the schedule and let you go to my office until nine o'clock at night”

“Okay! We’ll share the umbrella, but let go of my hand” The brunette tried to let go struggling, but the Russian didn’t allow it. 

“Too late to agree” Victor he squeezed his hand “I’ll take you there by the hand as punishment”

“You can’t do that!” Yelled out the brunette guy. 

“Of course I can. Are not you seeing?” Ignoring claims, Nikiforov stretched him out to start walking down the street, just getting that both were covered thanks to the forced passage of Katsuki. Although they just advanced a few fives meters before the Japanese try to snatch the umbrella “Don’t be childish!”

Yuri didn’t reply, he just keep jerking the tube of said object just like Victor, until both of them they ended up letting go and a blizzard took it. Slowly the umbrella ended in the ride, where it was rolled by a truck.

“I’ll pay it…” Bye bye to Yuri’s umbrella. 

With the rain soaking them Victor wanted to let out a laugh. Except that before doing that he noticed that Yuri had let go and ended up running away. What were they playing? Victor had to run out behind him before he went too far. Following him in the middle of the rainy street until he found the park where the brunette slipped when he stepped on mud that had formed.

Receiving suddenly the weight of the opposite man who rushed in immediately before he escaped again.

“Let go!” Yelled out Yuri while kicking. 

“No!” Victor squeezed him tightly, let him the other man kick as much as he want, he would get tired sometime. 

“Victor people is watching us rare!”  

“This is your fault. If only you could access to something as simple as sharing an umbrella, this would never happened!” Yuri just frowned and tilted his head waiting that man to take off. What was done was already, his jacket, scarf and hat were full of mud.

“You’re heavy and I’ll get sick for this”

“You’re not the only one wet here” Victor finally agreed to get rid of him, letting Yuri to get up “Let’s go, I think that my department is nearer of here than my office” Indicated him the address. 

“D-do you want we go to your home?” Yuri reacted nervous.

“I don’t see the problem in go, is clean and we really need a change of clothes. I’ll call to Pichit to inform him about you’ll be there and not in the office” 

“B-but…”

“No buts! You need a shower too” Victor took Yuri’s hand again, leading him direct to his department “If you used Nishigori’s jacket one week while you find the money for buying again something that you like, I don’t think that is a problem that I lend you some of my clothes still if isn’t your size” 

“What the hell are you thinking?” Asked Yuri embarrassed.

“In your safety” And penises “If you refuse, I’ll punish you”

“What would be worse than you taking me in the streets by the hand? Victor people are watching” 

“If you continue with that I’ll carry you and I’ll make you to take a shower with me”

So for the first time in his life, Yuri was going to the room of a handsome single guy, graduated and apparently with money that threat him to take a bath with him.

.

**_Thanks for reading_ **


	13. 13

Victor’s department was very wide and elegant at first sight. The brunette didn’t even dare to step inside or would leave a puddle on the floor, he would feel bad for to pollute that tiles. However Nikiforov didn’t mind at all, he just entered to the room pushing the Japanese with him before he runs away. 

“Welcome to my little corner” Victor extended his hand showing his extensive and nothing small department “Feel free to do whatever you want after the shower”

“Really you pretend that I take a shower here?” Asked Yuri without believe it yet.

“Yep. I don’t want you to get sick, I’ll check out my clothes and seek something that fits with you” Without paying more attention, the Russian guy went to the bathroom looking for a little basket  that gave it to the Japanese guy and after that he turned on the heating to get a little more atmospheric.

“N-no, I can’t get nude in your home…” Yuri commented without knowing what to do with the basket.

“So then do you want me to undress you?” Victor asked mocked while he begins to take off those rags and depositing them in a basket just like the one he gave to Yuri.

That jet brunette lets his eyes go out in the strange psychologist without being able to disguise minimally. That guy was too quiet, it was obvious that he would take of that coat that ended soggy, but he didn’t expect that Victor remove his shirt too. Victor was showing naturally his abs, while was walking barefoot and seeking some clothes. 

“Jeez, with this kind of days I would like to spend all the afternoon in my bed and watching a movie while I drink hot chocolate” Finally, after find some clothes that seemed appropriate, he turned around to see again the brunette who was still static with moving a centimeter “Come on, Yuri. Really I have to take off your clothes? I would not mind if you cooperated a little”

After a deep sigh, the grayish hair man ended up heading to Yuri. For some reason he wasn’t surprised by that attitude, he had begun to get used to despite the little time they had been living they two. So, with no saying anything, he started to taking off him the clothes slowly, beginning with that beanie, then the scarf, gloves and coat.

After discovering the face well, he could notice the slight flush in his cheeks; he was embarrassed, doesn’t he? They wouldn’t have to do this if that little man could proceed by himself. Nevertheless, was just trembling. He consider that it was for fear, ‘cause if would be for cold that was solve by the calefaction, but even if that were the reason, he won’t stop.

He was taking advantage of Yuri's strange mood to do his thing. So after a mocking laugh and seeing that he really didn’t intend to move he continued unbuttoning the brunette's shirt, while was noticing that for each button Yuri’s cheeks increased their tonality.

“Are you sure that you don’t want to do it by your own?” He stopped while introduce his thumbs in Yuri’s pants, willing to download them.

“V-victor, this is incorrect...” Finally he spoke. 

“Hurry, I want to enter in the shower after you” He smiled in the quietest way possible, trying to be meek for Yuri to trust him. However, the Japanese just felt threaten and finished doing him aside, picking up the basket of wet clothes and the one Victor had brought out for him and left them on the bed, trying also to see the bathroom for go directly to there. 

“S-sorry for the inconvenience” He retired quickly.

“…?” Victor just raised his eyebrow “Such a rare guy”

Well, at least he moved. After shrugging and sigh, continue searching some clothes for him. If Pichit take Yuri home he wouldn’t have to go out again. Would it be annoying if he puts the pajamas on at once instead of more formal work attire? Oh well, Japanese people are very severe but he understood that they were used to dressing more comfortably at home.

If he gets mad, well… he didn’t mean to charge for go to his home. Wouldn’t be correct if he actually have plans for watch a movie while he drinks hot chocolate, anyways Yuri wouldn’t have problems with the police if he is with his therapist, conveniently.

After wandering a few minutes, the blue-eyed man noticed that he had forgotten to give him the underwear. If he showered it is obvious that he need to change the intimate clothes otherwise he would leave without using underwear, which he doubted. Even if they were not his size, he had no problem in lending him underpants.

Trying to be nice, he entered to the bathroom for left him some underwear. He wouldn’t say that he entered for don’t making him to feel uncomfortable, nevertheless he felt strange for the silhouette reflected through the curtains of the shower.

“…?”

Without avoid it, he ended walking to Yuri at the moment of recognize the pose in the silhouette, feeling that his body vibrated totally after getting the idea of what was going on. If he was right then Yuri was…

“Yuri, are you masturbating?!” He screamed opening the curtains of blow and checking that effectively Yuri was in the pose that he was thinking; lifting one leg and recharging the foot in the bar of the soap dish, which allowed him to have his legs slightly open.

Something that made the brunette easier to open a space between his legs for introduces a couple of fingers in his anus. For experience, Nikiforov know how practical is to touch himself in a shower using that pose.

The poor Japanese guy turned around immediately scare, with his cheeks getting abruptly color while gasping. Finding the scared expression of the pretty-eyes Russian man that makes him to have filthy dreams. 

“I… I…” Before of be able to say something, the scare caused him to lose all energy and unintentionally, fell to the ground.

“Yuri!” He yelled again “Yuri…?”

No, there wasn’t reply, and it won’t. 

Can it be known the reason of why Yuri was masturbating in his bathroom and why was getting fingers inside  _ there _ ?

Or it was Eros? No, if it would be Eros, he wouldn’t have been afraid. 

Ah shit. Nice moment to faint. He'd better have a good explanation for when he woke up.

.

**_Thank you so much for reading_ **


	14. 14

Warm.

The weather didn’t seems too good, even there was a storm overflowing since the morning, that emitted a strange sensation of humidity even in the best protected corners inside the departments, and yet there was a strange feeling of warmth dominating Yuri’s body. 

He was comforted for the smell of floral essence softener and the warm of that soft fabric interlacing him, with the rare sensation that there was something more that tied him to that comfort, beginning to recognize slowly the sweet fragrance and at the same time elegant, just like a perfume. It was very nice, still without regaining consciousness; he turned his nose in search of the source, beginning to smell until the limit. 

Recognizing finally the skin where the fragrance came from, being obligated to opening his eyes and trembles his body. 

“Nh…” The psychologist twisted at the tingle of the Yuri's nose on his neck; while hi squeeze the Japanese’s body that one way or another he had ended up inside his bed.

Yuri didn’t say anything at the moment of open his eyes he just was in shock, unable to explain of how he could have ended sleeping in someone else’s bed and in the arms of that man who was resting in calm unable to move away from his body. He wasn’t feeling bad, he was very warm and with a nice smell, so much that his body was tingling and his heart was racing.

“ _ Victor is really handsome _ ” It was the first thing that he thought when he saw the face too close. His lashes were long and beautiful and even if he is frowning his expression was very attractive. “ _ This has to be a dream _ ” He told to himself still sleepy before to snuggle again the foreigner and feel how he was squeezing him more, wrapping him while their essences are mixed. 

“ _ If I had the courage to stay with Victor in this way ... Would be terrific, he is so… _ ” 

Before continuing to enjoy the foreign heat, every scene of the last day begun to come to bombard his head, remembering then that his seductive psychologist had took him off some clothes while was threatening him with undressing him completely. Irremediably ended excited and touching him into the bathroom. 

Yes, he was found out and he fainted.

What had happened after that? After separate a little he could distinguish that he was wearing someone else’s clothes, besides, his hair wasn’t even wet. Although he remembered that his head was still full of shampoo when he fainted. What did that mean? Had Victor had…?

Oh God.

On impulse, he ended up repelling and pushing the Russian’s body roughly. Forcing him to wake up instantly, while accidentally fell out of the bed.

“Yuri?” The whip made Victor not reacts quickly, barely waking and blinking a couple of times before peek under the bed “Are you already awake?” I thought you would take longer” 

“What is what I…?” He didn’t know what to ask, he knows exactly where is he and with who. He didn’t have any excuses or some way to break free of what was happening. 

“Huh?” Victor just started to remember “Ah, sorry. You faint yesterday and I didn’t think that would be correctly give yourself in those conditions, so I called to Pichit to inform him about that you would stay here” 

“No… But… I was…” He swallowed.

“Naked?” He smiled as if nothing “Don’t worry for that, after to meditate it for a few seconds I assumed that it was the right thing to finish the job, so at least I finished washing your hair and took out from the shower, I dried your hair with my hairdryer, I put you clean clothes and direct to the bed” 

No, he didn’t finish to masturbating him.

“S-so…” Didn’t Victor feel disgust for saw him doing that? 

“Don’t feel shamed about it, I wouldn’t make you something wrong” He was a degenerate but not in that form “As it was a faint of fear I thought that it wasn’t so serious to call an ambulance” 

“But why to sleep with me?” Yuri’s cheeks didn’t lose color. 

“Well, is my bed, not for have you there I would sleep on the floor, besides it’s King size, we fit perfectly. Although I would sleep with you even if would be a single bed…” 

“I’m so sorry” He apologized “Sorry for the inconveniences, that it must have been unpleasant”

“Why would you? You are very warm” He let out a little laugh while he got up to help Yuri to come back to bed “In this days, there is nothing better than waking up with someone between your arms that take away the cold, I didn’t do that since I finished with my last partner…” 

“I suppose that you are right” He didn’t know it; he have never woke up with someone in his bed in this way. 

“So… you would be my company for the breakfast? I would like to talk to you of something important” 

And so Yuri's heart was oppressed. Beginning to tremble afraid that Victor question to him why he was touching himself, or worst, that showed up his sexuality. It isn’t pleasant, even if he has to get to this point with his psychologists, he hate to talk about that topic. 

He really hate it.

.

**_Thank you so much for reading_ **


	15. 15

When someone comes to a therapist by himself, it is hoped that this person will willing to cooperate and to tell each and every one of his sentences. At least to talk about bad times or experiences that they feel that it affect them, Nevertheless, Yuri was in silence unable to eat even a bite in front of him, with his colored cheeks and pressing his fists.

He wanted to cry, he know it.

Therefore, Nikiforov preferred to avoid asking questions about why he was touching himself in that way. Now he was understanding a little, isn’t that Yuri repudiate homosexuals, is just that he can’t leave the closet. But that isn’t a reason to have fragmented personality disorder, it wasn’t an enough excuse. Had they done something wrong to him?

He doubted sexual abuse if Pichit commented that Eros’s frustration was the fact of being virgin. So, what’s happened? His personality variability really is just because he didn’t come out of the closet? Well, it could tell that Eros left him a long time ago although this was still part of the contrast with Yuri.

Trying to deduct what happens in that Japanese’s head it wasn’t easy a lot less if he don’t cooperates and prefer to be in silence. He had tried with eight psychologists before. Perhaps anyone of them could do something or find the source of the problem? Although he would want to question them about the progress they had with their patient and he knows that they would say nothing. It’s a fundamental code of ethics in his job. 

Unless he investigates from other sources or that Yuri told him for himself what situations he was facing, he couldn’t to progress. In any case, he returned to the basic point where the main treatment with Katsuki was to make him more sociable by means of contact. Each patient had to be treated in a unique way, in his case he needed to interfere a little more in his activities and attitudes. This is problematic if he don’t like too much physical contact, at least he don’t suffer misophobia.

“Yuri, do you know which the Eros’s on-off switch is?” He asked making a try, taking unprepared the brunette who was thinking that the question would be another. 

“On-off switch?”

“Yes, an on-off switch” He nodded as he takes a sip of his coffee. It’s vital to see him relax “Look, I’m not an expert in your kind of disorder. I’d never have treated with someone that presents your case, but I have understood that there is one way to active the other personality” 

“I un-understand… I suppose that…” He kept thoughtful “When I get mad… Sometimes when I get frustrated and I feel that I can’t to defend myself, he appears…” 

Oh god, he just spat at his face his problem. 

“I see…” Victor took a bite of his bread while he did recalculation of accounts. 

Okay, reorganizing ideas: Eros appears when Yuri began to gain weight, when he dressed badly, he had bothered previous bosses and he fucks himself until he can’t anymore, even in public. 

That it means that Eros… is intentional.

It was nothing more than the repression of Yuri exploding when he is unable to do or say something on his own. Though he had deducted already something of the sort, that is, even though Yuri has a predominant fixed personality, it was Eros who really stayed conscious most of the time.

That is to say, Yuri doesn’t remember what Eros does, but Eros I conscious of each of his steps. 

So his job was a little clearer, he had to raise his self-esteem a bit for start to take care by his own, to give him the courage to oppose something when it doesn’t match opinion, to demonstrate him that releasing stress is not so bad and… To make him get out of the closet? 

He is gay, isn’t he? He was an ninety percent sure.

Yuri had been touching himself because… 

Oh, he would try to be more careful in the next time. 

But, what does he have to do for motivating him to change his hobbies and getting him to try to look more attractive to boost his self-esteem? Yuri needed patience, caring and… 

To fall in love so hopelessly that he dares to move a finger for himself.

“ _ Congratulations, Eros, I won’t rest until that Yuri has a lover and at least lose the virginity _ ”

Someone should to attend the basics needs of tiny penis, although would be very helpful to find the event that triggered the existence of the other personality. Yuri had said that the first appear was when he was seventeen years old… There should be someone that could to explain what happened exactly that day.

.

**_Thank you so much for reading_ **


	16. 16

Victor is very handsome, too much as he shouldn’t have any right to take Yuri to his bed. Although if he hasn’t another kind of contact, at least he had been the brunette’s first experience sleeping with someone else and that makes his heart beating heavily. He was warm, very warm and odious.

He remembers him that he hasn’t achieved anything in his life and in this way he would die alone. He would be thirty and he would be still the same lonely virgin of the society than needs policemen to watch him. A person with this kind of issues couldn’t even try to have a partner and it was impossible to wake up with someone by him side in the way that happened.

Someone like Victor it was too far of his reach. He could bet that he is much more mature and experienced, that is, he is one of the most handsome men that he has seen in his life or probably the best-looking. His face, his body, his voice and even his personality were perfect, and he was certificated, and _he_ couldn’t even finish the high school.

He is a mentally ill and repressed that he didn’t even know how to take care of himself, not counting that he is afraid to open up to many people. Only an immature man with a tendency to gain weight who does not know how to dress properly, afraid that people would pay attention to him.

He was an idiot for getting interested in someone like Victor.

Frustrated more because of what had happened a day earlier, he just clung to the pillow with all his might while he twisted and kicked like a small child. How all finished like that? A year ago it didn’t matter to him the fact of not having a partner and to be alone. But what he can do? It’s stupid to try something.

Though, he had to date his psychologist to show him how rare he is.

Ah, damn it.

Trying to left clear his mind, Yuri ended lied face down, inhaling how much he could and let it out abruptly. He needed to sleep a little for decreasing his pressure, ignoring problems, just resting… in a deep resting.

Before opening his eyes again and make a couple of stretching, he turned to a mirror in his room and beginning to watch his face. Smiling while he began to undress himself in a seductive way, trying to see himself while he took out his pants.

“ _Why are you worried if you’re miel?_ ” Thought for himself before taking off his t-shirt and completely exposed, licking his lips while he was looking with attention his legs. Fat and cute legs…

Unable to avoid it, it was to looking for a second mirror smaller, to pose again with his back to the biggest mirror for see the reflexing of his rearguard with the smaller mirror. Leaning a little to open his legs in the most erotic way and take one of his buttocks for appreciating his entrance.

“ _Definitely, this is terrain worthy for a sexy Russian god_ ” He smiled again before feeling the heat stroke.

If he remembers, he hadn’t managed to enjoy touching himself before being interrupted and to end up fainting. So he ended up releasing the mirror and going to his bed, seeking under this a little special box where he pulled out one of his toys.

He choose a little one to begin and he pulled out a lotion too, filling first of that creamy substance before introducing of blow the small toy in his inner and to begin to twist. Putting and pulling the dildo again and again until he decided to fit it for a larger one. He laughed in a mocking way when he turned around to the mirror.

“ _I would feel better if I do it with him_ ” He gave a little snort before seeing the time.

He had some of time before the appointment with the therapist, isn’t a bad idea to prepare himself to receive him, if he get dress in a daring way could make that the Russian give him a good punishment well deserved.

Ah, of course, if he would be Mr. Victor Nikiforov couldn’t allow anyone to see his treasure either, no gentlemen. He needed something that covers him to go away to that man and give him a surprise.

What would he wear to seduce him? He wants more than a simple hug.

.

**_Thank you so much for reading_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri Katsuki has a double personality in this story.
> 
> Author Notes: Hi! This is a story dedicated to Yoli as gratitude for be one of my Top Readers under the challenge of write about the topic of “Seductive Yuri”. Each chapter I’ll be drabbles, therefore the won’t be so lengthy. 
> 
> Translator Notes: This is my first time translating Spanish-English; I usually translate English-Spanish, but a tried to make it good. I promise to improve with time and practice and I hope you enjoy the story of AlmaxFantasma (Corazón podrido)  
> Just kidding, it is a bad joke because I’m translating everything, even the author’s name <3
> 
> Thank you so much for reading


End file.
